<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isekai AU Ramblings by usakumya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155436">Isekai AU Ramblings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakumya/pseuds/usakumya'>usakumya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakumya/pseuds/usakumya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>@sylvenyan's (twitter) isekai au. this isn't a fleshed out story with chapters or anything, just writing what i want when i feel like it. chisato and kaoru get isekai'd to an mmorpg called CHO (CiRCLE house online) and this will have a shitton of ships in it. enjoy hehe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isekai AU Ramblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The half-yokai was aimlessly wandering the plain, looking for somewhere to rest after being chased out of the neighboring village mere moments ago. It was bad enough she was brought to this feudal world against her will, but on top of it, to be cursed with these conspicuous fox ears that told all of her dark secrets… “That damned imp…” she swore under her breath. As her hypersensitive ears picked up on the sound of footsteps and grass rustling, she tucked herself tightly behind a massive, flourishing willow tree. If it wasn’t for that playful god who called herself<em> Mocami</em>, she would have never been in such a predicament to begin with. With her glowing silver hair and bewildering language, she coaxed a powerless and confused Kaoru into signing a contract that granted her unlimited access to a great power to help her survive in this new world. Kaoru’s body sank down the mass of the tree as she thought about what she had become. What the deity forgot to mention was that this promise of strength came with a price— turning the destined heroine Kaoru to a monstrous fox yokai who could call upon the spirits to give her inhuman capabilities. It had been just a week since then, and Kaoru still hadn’t found a single person who she could coerce into listening to her tragic tale of how she arrived here. Even with all her lamenting and flashy hand gestures, the townspeople chose to only see her as a monster and forced her to leave and never return. All she seemed to run into otherwise was <em>real</em> monsters, ones who looked at her with blank eyes and snarling, drooling mouths ready to devour her whole and claim her curse for themselves.</p>
<p>Yet as she turned to look at the source of the footsteps, here was a promising group. They seemed to be some kind of adventurers, roughly 35 feet away. Kaoru thought that because of their armored apparel and outlandish weapons, they looked as if they were the main characters in some grand story. <em><strong>Could</strong> they be…</em>? Back at the village, Kaoru had eavesdropped on a couple exiting a temple and heard the woman say something strange; “We must get home and finish our preparations for the great heroes, now that the prophecy has been fulfilled… they are surely the ones who will save <em>CHO</em>!” While Kaoru had no idea what <em>CHO</em> could stand for, she was aware of the trope commonly seen in anime and games in which the “<em>main character</em>” was regarded as a hero who would save the world… and in turn the… “N-NPC’s?” She thought aloud. Slowly the pieces were fitting into place in her mind, like she was coming to the end of the conflict in a Shakespeare play— if these villager’s only purpose in life was to prepare for an incoming hero, if there was some prophecy that was suspiciously fulfilled just as Kaoru was taken from the Tokyo she had always known and was thrust into this <em>CHO</em>, if there was a group of girls who looked like they were on a budding grand quest… <em><strong>This must be some kind of isekai!</strong></em> As she looked upon the lot of five, she couldn’t help but wonder if <em>CHO</em> truly <em>was</em> a game… where did she fit in? With her current situation, there was no way she could be the hero, right?</p>
<p>“I can see the steam shooting from your ears, Miss Kaoru. Are you perhaps trying to send a smoke signal to those young women? I reckon it might be more fruitful to simply speak with them, no?” Messy grey hair flashed through Kaoru’s vision. No freaking way… <strong><em>Again?!</em></strong> Before turning to look at the god, she whipped around to check on the adventurers. Surprisingly, they had sat down to picnic and hadn’t noticed the commotion Mocami caused at all. “Oh jeez, you’re so prudent~ Only my little fox friend can see the all powerful Moca.” Her monotone voice echoed and pulsed in Kaoru’s ears as she turned to look at “<em>Moca</em>”. She was floating above the ground, clouds and glowing blue luminescence covering her lower half in a powerful display of her status. “Ahh, hello… <em>Moca</em>. What do you require from me? Perhaps you want to turn me into a full demon now, huh? Force my hand to sign another phony contract?” Kaoru tried to remain neutral, but she couldn’t hold back her condescending tone as she spoke. She was usually such a suave person, but something about the way Mocami gambled with her human life made her drop the act as quickly as she could equip it. “Wouldn’t that be something! Then you could run around as my sweet little foxy making everyone laugh~ But you must believe me when I tell you there’s <em>much</em> better things to be addressing. Your dear friend Mocami can tell you all about <em>CHO</em>.” Kaoru could feel her eye threatening to twitch in annoyance. “You don’t think telling me that earlier would have been beneficial to my survival at all?” Kaoru could feel the pang in her stomach. It had been a tough week trying to scrounge for food and see which water was safe to drink. “Maybe so, but you’re still alive, are you not? Do you have even an ounce of patience? That’s no way to speak to your elders, you know.” Moca snickered as she gulped down celestial breadstick after breadstick. “Then I suppose my first question for you is, what is <em>CHO</em>? Is it an acronym of sorts?” Moca mumbled through her words, clearly engrossed in her carbs. “Mhmm~ It-ch shtands for Chircle House Online. Haven’t chu played an MMO before?” Kaoru silently scoffs at the way the god laughs above her. “Why no, but a couple kitt- ahh… <strong>people</strong> I used to know did.” She remembered faces she saw often: a shy black haired girl, a stoic blunette, and especially a small purple haired girl constantly yelling about some kind of game they played as a group. Moca holds the half eaten stick in her hand, pointing it at Kaoru. “So therefore, you are one of the players in this MMO. Is that not exciting, Miss Kaoru? I would have thought you would embrace your role a little more....” “I would be honored to, but, what exactly <em>is</em> my role?” “Ahahah, so clueless~ Where as the other player in this realm has chosen to walk the path of light,” She gestures to the group of girls eating gracefully, which peaks Kaoru’s interest, “your character is a little more complex~ Why don’t you try to figure it out yourself? A game can only give you so many hints before it forces you to attempt it on your own, right? Think of this as the end of the tutorial.” “Does that mean I don’t have to see your face anymore, Mocami?” Kaoru’s mood brightens a little at the thought of this deity that creates more questions than answers never returning. “Ahh, so that’s it huh? You can wish and hope all you want, that means you believe in my existence~” With that, the clouds under Moca separate and she vanishes from sight.</p>
<p>“Tutorial, is that right? How fleeting… I’d say that was truly the most confusing tutorial in the history of video games.” As Kaoru sighs deeply, she can’t help but take a peek at the 5 adventurers again. As they sit there chatting and braiding each other's hair, the words of Mocami ring in her mind. Which of these girls was taken from the same world as Kaoru, chosen to become something great? Walking the path of light? If she was to approach them and explain, would they listen? Would they see her as nothing more than a dangerous yokai, just like the village residents? She didn’t want to risk the other player character seeing her as the main villain and attacking— she didn't know if she had it in her to bare her claws and hurt a woman. “I don’t want to be the villain…” Tears pricked her eyes as she recalled her dear love Chisato getting picked on as a child for playing the role of a villain. “I was never strong enough to protect her…Chisato...” What she wouldn’t give to be back in Tokyo with her long time friend and crush right now, instead of a world where she was viewed as someone scary and evil. As her salty gaze locked onto the blonde one of the group, she was reminded of Chisato yet again. With a deep, shaky sigh, Kaoru called upon her inhuman gifts. She needed time to plan her next moves before she did anything rash, while still staying in an area where she could keep an eye on this group. She knew she would be detected by the 5 of them if she were to come out behind the tree, but there was no other way. She was in no condition to face them in her current headspace. As her eyes glowed a mystifying red and her claws extended, she took a deep breath and ran into the thick patch of woods to the right of the plain.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Chisato turns from her group mid-sentence at the sound of intense rustling to catch a glimpse of purple hair and black clothes running into the forest. It only lasted for a second or two until the thing was out of sight. “Huh, that kind of looked like….” She was reminded of her old friend with similar purple hair. “Nah, there’s no way.” She chuckles a bit sadly to herself. “You know what that was?!” The offense of their team, Hina, looked shocked as she stared wide-eyed at Chisato. “No, it must have been some kid from the village up ahead or something.” They exchange small smiles as Hina is satisfied with her answer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>